Father's Day
by Bikky1pas
Summary: Post Brotherhood or Manga. After the end of their journey. Alphonse returns to his human form and realises something important on Father's day. The brotherly relation between Ed and Al. No Yaoi


Today is Father's day

Alphonse body is slowly recovering, now he can properly walk on his own two legs using a cane of course. Today he is standing in front of two graves - Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim. They are his parents. Standing beside him is his Elder brother, Edward.

On Father's day, they came here to thank their father for everything he has done.

Alphonse was barely 4 years old when his father left them. He doesn't remember much about him, actually, he doesn't remember anything. He has only seen him in photos. But soon after that, his mother died and he didn't remember much about his mother too. There are only some blur memories in his mind about her.

But he met his father again, 10 years after he had left. He gave the reason for leaving as he has to save the country. That's true he has done it, he saved the country, he has become the hero of the country but he was never able to become the hero of his son because he was never there when his son needed him.

Most of Alphonse's childhood memories are blur but there are some memories which are perfectly clear like the first time when his brother teach him alchemy, even though he has also learned it just a moment ago from the book in front of them. They were trying to learn it but failing again and again. That day he wants his father to be there to teach him but he was not there.

When his mother was sick, he was really scared, his brother was sitting near him holding his hands telling him that she will be alright but he could see worries in his brother's eyes too. That day he wants his father to be there but he was not there.

At his Mother's Funeral, he was clinging to his brother who was sitting strongly there but only he has seen a teardrop in his elder brother's eye which no one else had. That day he wants his father to be there but he was not there.

He doesn't hate his father like his brother use to do once. He just doesn't remember him.

He can't hate him because maybe his father was not the best father but he was a great man who sacrifices his own happiness for the country, he leaves his crying sons behind to save everyone. Alphonse never gets fatherly love from him but still, his father is the hero of the country. That's why he is standing here today.

Edward bends down in front of the grave to put some flowers there with a little voice from his mouth, "Happy father's day Dad". Alphonse also put flowers but didn't say anything.

On their way home, Alphonse is walking slowly using his cane and he can clearly notice that his brother is looking towards him after every few seconds from the corner of his eyes to check if he is walking perfectly.

Even though he doesn't remember much about his mom and dad but his childhood was good. He remembers all the good things like playing with his brother and sometimes annoying and teasing him too. But he also remembers some bad days too like when a big boy from his school bully him and his brother came to his rescue but got beaten up by that bully and for next few days Alphonse had to take care of his brother's wounds but he didn't mind it. He also remembers all the scoldings from his brother for sometimes performing alchemy wrong, for sometimes picking up stray animals from the road and some other reasons too.

As they reach home Alphonse's leg slip a little near the front door. His legs are still very weak to hold on but he didn't fall down because his brother holds him before falling. He was keeping an eye on him from all this time to check when he needs help. A big glow with a smile came on Alphonse's face as three words came out of his mouth, "Thank You, Brother". After saying that he goes to his room.

Edward is still standing there because he knows that Thank You was not for holding him but he didn't understand the reason.

Edward leaves that thought from his mind and goes to his room where on the table near his bed he found a gift box which was not there before. He goes to that box to read something which was written on top of it - "For Edward".

He opens the box to see a photo of both brothers of their childhood and a letter. He opens the letter to read it.

Thank you, Brother,

For everything that you have done for me - For wiping my tears when I cry, for caressing me when I see nightmares, for crying for my pain, for scolding me too, for always keeping me safe even if you are in danger, for every sacrifice that you made for me, for always being there with me and also for this new life that you gave me. But above all for being the best father in the world.

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY

From Alphonse

* * *

Please give reviews what you think about it. It would be really appreciated.


End file.
